At All Costs
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: Imogen Moreno fears that her relationship with Eli Goldsworthy is falling apart due to boredom. In order to keep him at her side, she recruits their friend Fiona Coyne, to persuade him to stay. By any means necessary.


She didn't know when it happened.

As she sat on the front steps of Degrassi with tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't put her finger on when he'd grown bored with her. They'd been exciting, new, fresh. She had finally been able to break the hold that his ex-girlfriend, Clare Edwards, had on him. He was free, and he was enjoying it. She knew he was. By the way he smiled, by the way he talked, by the way he would smile when he thought she wasn't looking. Her heart ached happily, seeing this young man she absolutely adored happy with her.

And the sex was amazing.

She had been hesitant at first to bring that up to him. She feared that it would remind him of Clare, and he would grow distant again. He didn't react that way at all. He embraced it and soon they were having sex as much as they possibly could. That's when she knew she'd helped him. That's when he was finally beginning to show true happiness.

Then, one day, he wasn't as excited as he usually was for their daily sexual encounter. Imogen had blinked back tears as she picked her shirt back up and hurried out of his room, and out of his house. She had given him the silent treatment for a few days because she was so hurt that he didn't want to have sex with her.

It wasn't a one-time instance, either.

Their daily sexual encounter became weekly. And boring; Even Imogen could admit that. She thought she could spice things up, but his interest in her was fading quickly.

Everything she had worked so hard for was disappearing right before her eyes. She couldn't lose Eli now. She depended on him. She cared about him. She...

She loved him.

With a strangled sob, Imogen slumped down to her ankles and began weeping. She covered her face with her hands and continued for some time before she heard someone calling her name.

"Imogen? Imogen, are you okay?"

Imogen looked up. She didn't recognize the voice through her swimming vision. She removed her glasses, dabbed her eyes, and put the glasses back on. She squinted, and her eyes widened in surprise.

It was Fiona Coyne.

"What's wrong?" She asked, squatting to her knees in front of her. "You're so upset.."

Without warning, Imogen threw her arms around Fiona and buried her face in her neck, sobbing quietly. "I.. I think Eli is losing interest in me, Fi! I.. I tried everything!"

Fiona rubbed her back comfortingly. "Eli can't be losing interest in you, Imogen. You two are still basically brand new!"

That only caused Imogen to sob harder, barely managing to murmur, "I think I burned him out.."

Fiona pulled away, placing a gentle finger underneath Imogen's chin to meet her gaze. "He cares a lot about you, you know. Why do you think you burned him out?"

Imogen sniffed. "I think we.. had too much sex. He doesn't even want to kiss me anymore."

"Too much sex?" Fiona repeated dubiously. "That can't be it."

Imogen just lowered her head. "I don't want to lose him.." She looked up slowly. "You.. You've got to talk to him for me, Fi. You need to get him to tell you why he doesn't want to do anything with me anymore." More tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill. "Please, Fi. Talk to him... Do whatever you have to..." One lone tear escaped. "I don't want to lose him..." She repeated.

"I'll talk to him." Fiona said, frowning. "No promises if he'll talk to me, though."

Imogen looked back up, hope blossoming inside of her. "Oh, Fi! Thank you! Thank you!" She attempted a smile. "Do whatever you have to do to get him to talk."

Fiona stood up slowly. "Got it. Now stop crying" She smiled faintly. "Doctor Coyne is on the case."

Before Imogen could reply, Fiona made her way into Degrassi in search of Eli Goldsworthy. Fortunately, her search didn't last long. He was currently at his locker, almost violently jamming his books inside. Fiona hesitated. Had he taken his medication today? Was he on another one of his rampages? Did she dare even attempt to talk to him when he was like this?

_Please, Fi. Talk to him... _

Fiona closed her eyes briefly, pushing aside the image of tear-stricken Imogen. Exhaling, Fiona approached Eli, backing against the locker next to his. "You okay?" She asked cautiously. She looked at him and grimaced.

He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"No!" He growled grumpily. His eyes narrowed as he looked up and instantly relented. "Oh, Fi.. I'm sorry.. I thought..."

"I was Imogen?" Fiona finished for him. She folded her arms across her chest. "Eli, you look terrible. What's going on?"

He grunted, turning his head. "It's nothing, Fi. Don't worry about it."

Her eyes narrowed. Imogen's voice kept playing in her head, reminding her to _Do whatever she had to.. _It was clear that Eli wasn't going to talk about it on his own free will. She needed some extra persuasion..

Abruptly, she closed his locker and put the lock on it.

"What are you doing!" Eli almost roared.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Sssh.." She chided. She took his hand in hers and began leading him away from his locker. He attempted to protest, but she basically continued pulling him along. When they reached her destination, she looked both ways before pulling him into the girls' bathroom. She heard him murmur something but she silenced him by pressing her lips to his.

Much to her surprise, he didn't resist. She pulled away, and he frowned. "Fi, what's going on?"

"You're so tense, Eli." Fiona explained, her hand trailing down his stomach slowly. "You need to relax.."

He blinked, still confused. "What are you.."

He stopped once her hand found his member. She began massaging it through the khakis and it grew in response. She looked down and smiled pleasantly. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about a thing.."

Before he could say anything else, she sank down to her knees. She gently unfastened his belt and pulled his khaki's down around his ankles. His erection was begging for freedom. She glanced up for a moment, before tugging his boxers to meet with his khakis at his ankles. She glanced at his now throbbing cock and grew worried. What was she doing? She was a lesbian, and didn't like guys. What she knew of the male organ and how it worked was something she had learned, not so subtlety, from the Internet. How was she going to do this?

Before he could start his protests, she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft. She slowly took the top of his cock inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it experimentally. Eli hissed his approval, and she took more of him inside her mouth. She continued to swirl her tongue around the engorged tip before he groaned, and she feared disapproval.

She began moving her hand back and forth, moving her head in sync with her hands.

"Faster.." Eli said through gritted teeth.

Reluctant, Fiona obeyed. She quickened her pace and within moments, his balls tightened inside their sac, he tensed and moaned, spilling his release inside of her mouth. She gulped greedily, and licked him clean. He slumped against the wall, breathing harshly. His eyes opened slowly as she stood up.

She checked her chin to make sure none had spilled before saying, "Now go talk to Imogen and tell her what's wrong. You've upset her."

Eli was silent as he pulled his boxers and pants up. "Where is she?" He asked finally.

"The front steps." Fiona replied. "Bawling her eyes out."

Once his pants were buttoned, he left the restroom without another word.

Had she done the wrong thing? Or had she done the right thing, now that Eli was on his way to go talk to her? After some brooding, Fiona put more lipstick on, and also departed the restroom.

She'd done what her friend had wanted her to do.

No matter what the cost.


End file.
